<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Greatest Failure by Ghost_Quartz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374911">The Greatest Failure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Quartz/pseuds/Ghost_Quartz'>Ghost_Quartz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, More names to be added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Quartz/pseuds/Ghost_Quartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a world where they didn't see the future. A world where Junko's plan was finally put into motion after the survivors of Class 77 voted to Graduate.</p><p>Now, Junko is free to spread despair across the globe with an entire army at her disposal.</p><p>Komaru may have beaten Monaca and the Warriors of Hope, but what's a flawed copy compared to the real deal? Does a single, ordinary girl have any hope of defeating Ultimate Despair?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 819, requesting backup." </p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 112, requesting backup."</p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 397, requesting backup."</p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 593, requesting backup."</p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 994, requesting backup."</p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 760, requesting backup."</p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 173, requesting backup."</p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 656, requesting backup."</p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 422, requesting backup."</p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 268, requesting backup immediately."</p><p>"This is squad 173, we're suffering numerous casualties. Requesting backup immediately."</p><p>"Calling all available units. This is squad 112, requesting backup and emergency medical supplies immediately."</p><p>"Squad 760, we need backup. Requesting backup, whatever. We can't deal with- bzzzzrrr"</p><p>"Requesting- bzzzzzzzzzrrrrrrrr"</p><p>"S-squad 994, requesting... ngh, dammit. We- we've lost contact with the others. We don't know what's happening. To anyone who receives this message, don't come here. Run. Warn the world. J-just- nghyyyyyaaaaaa!!!!!"</p><p>"Huh? Is this thing on? Hmmm...? Squad 994 requesting backup over here! Hellooo?"</p><p>"Squad 819 here!"</p><p>"Squad 112 reporting for action! Hee hee!"</p><p>"Squad 397, ready for duty!"</p><p>"Squad 760, reporting that the losers are gone!"</p><p>"Squad 173 is majorly bored! Squad 760, you really lost them?"</p><p>"Squad 656 can confirm! It was like, mega-ultra saaaaaddd!"</p><p>"Nevermind. What's done is done. Squad 628 requesting permission to give chase!"</p><p>"Squad 422 wants to go too!! It beats sticking around this crap-tastic island!"</p><p>"Squad 593 seconds that motion! Ugh... I'm all sweaty!"</p><p>"Ew, really?"</p><p>"Hey, hey! Let’s give 'em a headstart. It'll be soooooo much sweeter to watch when they fail. I'll bet anyone that anything they achieve will be torn away by the cold hands of fate."</p><p>"Wow, melodramatic much?"</p><p>"Oh, shut up. You know it's true. You're hoping for it just as much as I am."</p><p>"Well, not 'hoping'."</p><p>"Upupupupupupu... You've got me there."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose over the Pacific Ocean. The waves glittered like sapphires, standing out brilliantly against the dark, bloody, crimson sky. A cruel reminder of the state the world was in.</p>
<p>Far from the shore, a ship the color of gunmetal tore through the waters like a bullet. On board were dozens of people, each with a grim expression on their face. They were dressed in black suits with black ties, making resemble a group of mourners. A few shifted the gun holsters on their belts, unused to the weight. Instead of carrying megaphone hacking guns, these were genuine firearms that would allow them to pump lead into the bodies of their enemies.</p>
<p>Below deck, a girl with long, tangled hair and glasses fidgeted. She glared at the people around her, causing them to make sudden detours around the bench she was occupying. Unlike them, she wore a ripped school uniform and carried no guns. Instead, she had a stun gun placed next to her and a rather unassuming scissors holster strapped to her upper thigh, concealed under a long, shredded skirt. She muttered something to herself anxiously and continued to throw people unfriendly looks.</p>
<p>"Toko! Toko!" A voice called.</p>
<p>The girl, Toko, violently turned and abruptly lurched backward as she came face-to-face with another girl leaning over the bench.</p>
<p>"D-don't sneak up on me like that!" Toko protested as the girl swung around and plopped herself next to Toko.</p>
<p>This other girl had short, greenish hair and wore a much more intact uniform with a brown belt and fingerless gloves. Just like Toko, she did not carry a firearm, only a hacking gun hanging from her belt.</p>
<p>"Toki, I'm gonna go get us some breakfast from the cafeteria, is there anything you want?" She asked innocently.</p>
<p>"I don't really care, Omaru. I j-just think this whole situation is creepy." Toko replied, grabbing at her skirt "First, we're not even real Future Foundation members but they still made us go and second, e-everyone's armed. I-it doesn't sit well with me."</p>
<p>The girl, actually called Komaru, nodded empathetically, folding her hands in her lap.</p>
<p>"Yeah, this is pretty freaky. Things have to be pretty bad if they're calling on unofficial members." She said in a quiet voice.<br/>Toko gripped her hair.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on! You're supposed to be the optimistic one! You're supposed to go... uhh..." Toko took a moment before suddenly speaking in a high-pitched tone "'Oh, Toko! I believe in my brother who I have a weird complex with! We're going to be a-okay!"</p>
<p>"I do not sound like that!"</p>
<p>Toko shrugged.</p>
<p>"Anyways, there's not a lot of stuff at the cafeteria." Komaru explained, changing the topic "At this rate they're not going to have anything good left."</p>
<p>She looked at Toko's solemn expression.</p>
<p>"Hey, you were right about one thing though," she said "I do trust Makoto. I don't think he'd endanger us."<br/>Toko didn't seem convinced.</p>
<p>"But, he didn't even contact us for this. In fact, we haven't heard from him at all." Or master, she thought grimly.</p>
<p>Komaru breathed.</p>
<p>"I know. I'm scared too." She admitted.</p>
<p>The two girls sat in silence. Without warning, Komaru took her hands and slapped her face as hard as she could, leaving red marks.</p>
<p>"You know what!" She yelled, jumping up "We survived Towa city! We defeated the Warriors of Hope! You dealt with that one creepy guy! We saved the adults and the children! We can deal with one freaky boat trip!"</p>
<p>Komaru stared intensely at Toko, making her squirm under the younger girl's gaze. Komaru's hand shot out and grabbed Toko by the wrist, pulling her out of her seat while she frantically grabbed for her stun gun.</p>
<p>"Come on! We are going to get breakfast whether you like it or not!"</p>
<p>She marched Toko up the stairs to a counter carrying prepackaged food. By that point, numerous other personnel had already arrived and mainly cleared it out, leaving very little food and even fewer choices.</p>
<p>"Okay, so they have... two plain granola bars... three cups of instant ramen... uhh... that's it." Komaru stated, disappointed "Well, what do you want?"</p>
<p>"I told you, I don't care. Just pick something already." Said Toko.</p>
<p>Komaru made a face and picked up two cups of ramen. She found a kettle and poured in the hot water to soften the noodles before taking it to a bench with a table. Toko sat across from her, and picked at her breakfast.</p>
<p>"Hey, I've never really been on a boat ride like this." Said Komaru, tucking in to her food.</p>
<p>"Well that's obvious, I thought your head was going to explode when we boarded." Toko replied with a slight smirk "You honestly looked like you'd never even seen a boat in your life."</p>
<p>Komaru laughed slightly.</p>
<p>"That's true. I'm glad you're here with me, Toki."</p>
<p>"Huh." Said Toko, mumbling something under her breath.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>"N-nothing!"</p>
<p>Komaru grinned evilly at her friend.</p>
<p>"Did you just say, 'I'm glad too'?"</p>
<p>"I-I said nothing!" Shouted Toko "Y-you’re delusional! Delusional I tell you!"</p>
<p>Komaru giggled.</p>
<p>When she finally swallowed the last few mouthfuls of the cardboard-tasting soup, Komaru took her cup and dropped it into a waste bin nearby.<br/>Staring out a window, she could vaguely see the dark red sky against the navy-colored ocean below.</p>
<p>"Toko, let's go on top." She said "We've been cooped up in here for so long, some fresh air would be great!"</p>
<p>"Why? It's just going to be cold smell like salt." Toko groaned as Komaru dragged her up the stairs.</p>
<p>True to form, when they got onto the deck, Komaru was already trembling as she was buffeted by the freezing winds. Her hair flew wildly around her face, causing her to spit out several strands that had gotten stuck in her mouth.</p>
<p>The sun had been covered up by clouds of pollution a while ago, making the world cold and dark.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Komaru made her way to the railing, shaking all the way. Toko stared, unimpressed by sea. It was just a lonely, vast, expanse of water, nothing special about it outside of literature.</p>
<p>"W-wow... it's so... big." Said Komaru in awe, her voice wavering as she shivered.</p>
<p>"Omaru, you've seen the ocean before."</p>
<p>Komaru turned to her.</p>
<p>"Yeah, b-but th-that was from l-land! We're in the m-middle of the sea!" She spread her arm wide "It's t-totally different!"</p>
<p>Toko leaned on the railing next to her.</p>
<p>"You know, a lot of novels take place on ships." She said dreamily "I-I can imagine being on a ship with master..."</p>
<p>Komaru proceeded to block out the next five minutes of Toko's rambling.</p>
<p>She watched the boat cut through the waves like a knife through butter. She could imagine losing her balance and tumbling off the edge, falling down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down...</p>
<p>The thought gave her a sense of vertigo and she tightened her grip on the railing.</p>
<p>"H-hey, Toko..." she asked "What do you think will happen when we get there?"</p>
<p>Toko glanced down.</p>
<p>"I don't know." She responded quietly "We weren't given much information to begin with. But it's not going to be good. I... remember Junko. I know what she can do. She can break people, twisting them into things you can't even recognize."</p>
<p>Komaru nodded. She grabbed Toko's hand and looked her in the eye seriously.</p>
<p>"No matter what happens, I will never regret our time together, and I will never, ever stop being your friend."</p>
<p>"Omaru..."</p>
<p>"Come on! You've got to say it too!"</p>
<p>"R-right. No matter what happens, I will never regret our time together, and I will never, ever stop being your friend."</p>
<p>"Yay! You said it!"</p>
<p>Komaru wrapped her arms around Toko, pulling her into a hug.</p>
<p>"How are you so cold!?" Toko squawked "Let go! This is too cold! Get off!"</p>
<p>"Heh... sorry."</p>
<p>Komaru released her apologetically, and Toko rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up.</p>
<p>"In all seriousness though, Junko is dangerous. You can't underestimate how far she'll sink to achieve her goals." Toko warned "You can't fight her alone."</p>
<p>"Right. So we'll just have to beat her together."</p>
<p>"I... hope you're right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru strode down the narrow hallways of the ship, a toothbrush in one hand, toothpaste in the other. The halls were narrow and grey, with lights illuminating the path. Toko Followed Komaru, likewise holding her toothbrush and toothpaste.</p>
<p>"Omaru, how is it you forgot where the bathroom is?" Asked the Ultimate Liturary Girl accusingly.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's not my fault..." Komaru protested "I've never been on a ship before. This place is like a maze."</p>
<p>"We've been here for two days, already." Toko replied bluntly.</p>
<p>"Well, still!" Komaru continued "They should have more signs."</p>
<p>They walked a bit further, Toko's heels clicking against the metal floor. A few lights flickered and buzzed slightly.</p>
<p>"How many days until we get to the headquarters, again?" Asked Komaru.</p>
<p>"I think she said five, so three more days to go on this godforsaken boat."</p>
<p>"I hope everyone's alright."</p>
<p>"I hope Master Byakuya is alright! The others can take fend for themselves."</p>
<p>"My brother's one of 'the others'." Komaru retorted.</p>
<p>"Sure, sure. I hope Makoto is alright as well." Toko said boredly, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"Thank y-" Komaru was suddenly cut off as someone bumped into her, knocking her to the ground.</p>
<p>"Owwww..."</p>
<p>Komaru looked over too see a woman in a black suit with blond hair done in a bun sprawled out on the floor.</p>
<p>Pulling herself up, she approached the woman,</p>
<p>"Hey, do you need any help?" Asked Komaru politely, extending her hand.</p>
<p>The woman didn't look up and slapped her hand away.</p>
<p>"I don't need your help, bitch." She said in a high-pitched voice before storming off.</p>
<p>"H-hey! Th-that was totally your fault!" Called Toko after her angrily "Ugh, I h-hate it when they act like we're not here to save there asses."</p>
<p>"Me too..." Komaru agreed, before rounding a corner and starting down a new hallway.</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>They walked for quite a ways, going past a series of dorm rooms and a supply closet. They found a large window and Komaru took the opportunity to stare out of it. The ocean was just as vast as before, even through dirty, blotchy glass.</p>
<p>"Come on, Omaru..." said, Toko trying to tug her along.</p>
<p>Komaru was just about to turn away when she noticed something in the distance. A large, black fluke rising out of the water and splashing back down. It was followed a by a few more, and a blast of vapor.</p>
<p>"Look! Toki! Whales!" She squealed like an excited kid.</p>
<p>Toko sighed and reluctantly approached the window, her eyes widening ever so slightly as she caught sight of the pod.<br/>"You're right..."</p>
<p>"This is so cool. I’ve only seen whales in books and on TV, never in real life." Komaru said in awe.</p>
<p>"I thought the pollution had messed up all the ecosystems, and whatever." Toko staged "I can’t believe those things are even still alive."</p>
<p>"Me neither. But, maybe this is a sign things will turn back to normal, one day."</p>
<p>Toko shrugged.</p>
<p>"Who knows? The world's broken. I don't think things can ever be normal."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but something like this really is a miracle."</p>
<p>"I guess."</p>
<p>They continued to watch the whales until all at once, they dove underwater and out of view.</p>
<p>"Okay! Let's keep going. We'll find the bathroom." Announced Komaru, striding off.</p>
<p>"Hey, wait! You were the one who wanted to stop." Toko complained, running after her.</p>
<p>- - - -</p>
<p>"We’re actually here! Phew, that felt like a lifetime." She sighed.</p>
<p>"Omaru..."</p>
<p>"Huh? What is it?" Asked Komaru, turning to Toko.</p>
<p>"Omaru, our room is literally four doors that way." Toko deadpanned, pointing down the hall.</p>
<p>Komaru leaned out to check the sign. Sure enough, it was their room.</p>
<p>"Huh, well that's convenient."</p>
<p>"That's all you're going to say?!"</p>
<p>At the sink, Toko took out her toothbrush and applied some toothpaste, put it under the sink to wet it and brought it up to her mouth to start brushing.<br/>Just as she was about to start, she looked over and saw Komaru's toothbrush.</p>
<p>To say she was wasting toothpaste would be a drastic understatement. No, this girl had piled it on like a toddler using a whip cream bottle, her toothbrush was absolutely covered in blue paste.</p>
<p>Toko's left eye twitched.</p>
<p>"Wh-what... what the hell, Omaru?"</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"That's way too much." She said "They only gave us one tube each, at this rate you'll run out by tomorrow."</p>
<p>"It's fine, I like the way it tastes."</p>
<p>"You actually like it." Toko stared, aghast "You're not going to have enough to brush your teeth with later, you know."</p>
<p>"Hey, it's not like you take baths."</p>
<p>"That's totally different."</p>
<p>"Honestly Toko, it's not like-"</p>
<p>Without warning, the boat lurched, sending Komaru into a wall. She smacked her head against the cold metal, emitting a loud 'bang'.</p>
<p>Toko had been the only one with the presence of mind to grab onto the sink, preventing her from similarly careening across the room.</p>
<p>"Omaru?" She asked worriedly as Komaru picked herself up, rubbing the side of her head.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy." She replied "What was that?"</p>
<p>"Y-you don't think we're going to sink or something, right?"</p>
<p>"I hope not."</p>
<p>Just then, the room tilted again, flinging Komaru back into the wall.</p>
<p>"Stop falling!"</p>
<p>"It's not like I have a choice..."</p>
<p>The two girls walked out into the hallway, looking around.</p>
<p>"What do you think is happening?" Asked Komaru.</p>
<p>"I don't-"</p>
<p>Toko's reply was interrupted by an alarm. It blared loudly and echoed in the halls while the lights lining the hall flashed bright red in warning.</p>
<p>The girls looked around in alarm, grasping each other for support.</p>
<p>The speakers emitted loud, screeching feedback and someone cleared their throat.</p>
<p>"Testing, testing! One, two, three, four!" Called an obnoxiously loud, high-pitched, feminine voice "Hello! Future Foundation losers!"</p>
<p>"Wh-what...?" Toko murmured.</p>
<p>"Yeah, so anyways." The person continued "Did you really think this was going to be a simple, three-hour-tour or something? Get ready, because it's time for the fun part!"</p>
<p>"Wait, that's... she's that woman!" Exclaimed Komaru, pulling on Toko's sleeve "I recognize her voice, that's the woman I bumped into!"</p>
<p>"Are your lives pathetic and meaningless? Do you get off on being ordered around? Are you just screaming for some kind of excitement?" Asked the woman as though she was advertising a new product "Is protecting -blergh- hope getting dull? If it is, we have just the thing for you trashy, negative-IQ shitheads!"</p>
<p>She paused for dramatic effect.</p>
<p>"Congratulations! You've just been hijacked!"<br/>"What?!"</p>
<p>"That's right!" The woman said brightly before turning lowering her voice "Now, listen up. Everyone here is going to get to the upper deck in the next five minutes. Anyone still below deck when the timer runs out, will die. Fight if you want, you'll succumb in the end."</p>
<p>The girl took a moment to just giggle into the mic and returned to her previously bright demeanor.</p>
<p>"Alright, and remember! You're all now the guests of Ultimate Despair! Your time to make it to the upper deck starts... now!"</p>
<p>With that, the speakers turned off.</p>
<p>The two girls stood unmoving for several moments.</p>
<p>"Ultimate..." Komaru whispered, giving a thousand-yard stare.</p>
<p>"Ultimate Despair is here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What should we do?" Asked Komaru "If we refuse to go up, she'll kill us."</p><p>"-And if we do, we're playing right into her hands," Toko finished.</p><p>Komaru nodded. Her hands reached for the hacking gun hanging from her belt, stroking it along the handle.</p><p>"You were part of an actual Killing Game, what do you think we should do?" Asked Komaru.</p><p>Toko gripped her sides, her eyes darting around the hallway in suspicion.</p><p>"D-During the killing game, the r-rules were heavily enforced... I don't know if it would be any different w-w-with the Remnants." She said "I mean, those kids were betraying each other and all, but th-they weren't r-really Remnants..."</p><p>"So, 'we don't know what they'll do' is what you're saying."</p><p>"Th-that's right."</p><p>Komaru looked down the hallway to the stairwell.</p><p>"I guess going along with it is our best bet, right?"</p><p>"Uh-huh, maybe. I don't know." Toko replied uncertainly "It's j-just that, it's always set up so no matter what you pick, everyone will suffer. It's like Skylla and Charybdis."</p><p>Komaru tilted her head.</p><p>"Right, I forgot you were an idiot." Toko moaned, putting her head in her hands, "It's a story where there are two monsters, one called Scylla- which lived on some cliffs, and one called Charybdis- which was basically a living whirlpool. The point was the sailors had to pick which option to risk and decided to take their chances with Scylla. Basically, they had no good options and decided to avoid the risk of losing their entire ship in a whirlpool."</p><p>"Oh, gotcha." Komaru nodded "So, what we can do is wait past the time limit and maybe escape getting killed and get the drop on them-"</p><p>"But, we're still on a boat and have no information."</p><p>"Or, we can do as they say."</p><p>Komaru rubbed her temples as the speakers turned on and familiar, annoying voice echoed through the hallway.</p><p>"Hey! Congratulations to all you shitwads who got up here within the first minute! To everyone else, you have exactly two minutes remaining. Try not to break your legs climbing the stairs!"</p><p>With that, the speakers promptly turned back off.</p><p>"Okay, so what do we do?"</p><p>"I guess, the best we can do is get up there and try to find an opening." Toko shrugged.</p><p>"Alright then."</p><p>The girls headed for the stairs. Komaru's legs felt as though they were weighed down by lead as she climbed.</p><p>She wouldn't be a part of a sadistic game. Never again.</p><p>The alarms were even worse in the stairwell, the echoes amplifying the screeching. Komaru grit her teeth, the noise was almost unbearable. </p><p>When they reached the top, Komaru reached out and put her hand on the doorknob leading outside.</p><p>She turned to Toko.</p><p>"Whatever happens, we'll beat them." Komaru said with determination "And, no matter what they do to us, I will never, ever stop being your friend."</p><p>"R-right. I know." Toko said "I'll... never stop being your friend, either."</p><p>She watched as Kamari twisted the knob. Anyone else would have thought she was a picture of perfect bravery in that moment, but Toko knew otherwise. She could see her friend was shaking, her heart must have been beating a mile a minute. The edges of Komaru's mouth tugged down slightly, and her legs moved like she was wading through mud. </p><p>"I'm scared, Toko." Komaru whispered.</p><p>She held her hands in tight, white knuckled fists close to her chest.</p><p>Hesitantly, Toko put her hand on Komaru's shoulder.</p><p>"I know. S-so am I. But we c-can't give up now."</p><p>With that, the door opened.</p><p>Outside was even colder and darker than before. The wind had picked up quite a bit and was howling almost in agony.</p><p>There were Future Foundation members everywhere, their black ties and blazers flapping. They were just standing around in confusion, however. No one made any move to do anything, only a few whispered amongst each other, nervously.</p><p>Komaru walked over to the nearest person, a man presumably in his mid-thirties with short-black hair.</p><p>"Excuse me, do you know what's going on?"</p><p>He stared for a minute before answering.</p><p>"No, no one does. We'll find out soon. Maybe." He said, unassured.</p><p>Komaru nodded awkwardly and stepped back over to Toko.</p><p>"These guys are p-pretty useless." Remarked Toko "They're just standing around while their ship gets hijacked by criminals."</p><p>"It's kind of frustrating. It almost reminds me of the people in Towa."</p><p>"Don't remind me. That Haiji guy was such a creep."</p><p>"Alright! Listen up Future Foundation shits!" Yelled a very, very loud voice. </p><p>Walking purposely across the deck, holding a megaphone, was a woman with long, blond hair tied in a huge, swooping ponytail wearing a pink kimono.</p><p>Komaru could scarcely recognize her as the woman from earlier.</p><p>Simultaneously, each and every Future Foundation member pulled their guns out and pointed them at the girl.</p><p>"Ahahaha... Are really as stupid as you look?" The woman cackled "If you know what's good for you, you'll put those down."</p><p>Everyone shared glances, trying to decide whether or not to obey the strange woman. A few people placed their guns back into their holsters, but most kept them pointing straight ahead.</p><p>"What did I just say, you smelly pieces of-"</p><p>Blam!</p><p>Komaru froze, hesitant to make a move.</p><p>Similarly, the woman stood dumbfounded, her mouth frozen in an 'o' shape. A small, horizontal cut opened next to her left ear and trickled blood down her jawline.</p><p>All eyes turned to one man, a Future Foundation member with choppy brown hair and eyes wearing a clip on his tie. A thin trail of smoke wafted from the barrel of his gun, a look of desperation and fear on his face as he stared at the woman with wide eyes.</p><p>The woman slowly lifted a hand and touched her cut, examining the blood on her fingers.</p><p>"Eheh... eheheheh!" She giggled to herself "I didn't think any of you were actually brainless enough to try killing me."</p><p>The man who took the shot looked at the woman in terror. She was smiling and not in a normal way, nor out of smugness or sadism. No, her face conveyed pure euphoria, as though she was experiencing pleasure at the prospect of being shot.</p><p>"This is what happens when you break a rule." She said.</p><p>Komaru looked over at Toko, but before they could do anything, the boat shook violently. Everyone on board fell to their knees, and desperately cling to each other as they rotated forty-five degrees upwards before crashing back down.</p><p>Komaru's hand shot out for Toko, but the other girl slipped on her heels and head-first into the railing in a sickening 'clang'. She immediately stopped moving and lay still.</p><p>As the rocking slowly stopped, Komaru rushed over, discovering blood pouring down Toko's face.</p><p>"Toko... Toki, you've gotta wake up." She pleaded nervously as she awkwardly placed her hands on her friend's forehead to stop the bleeding "Please, hurry."</p><p>"Alright, boys and girls, that's what happens when you fat, ugly, shit-for-brains Future Foundation lackeys don't obey me." The woman said gleefully despite her wording "If someone else tries to attack me, this entire ship will be turned over, and no one gets to live."<br/>
Komaru heard a few guns cock.</p><p>The woman raised a hand to her face and giggled.</p><p>"Don't get all self-sacrificial on me, it won't do you any good." She explained as though she was speaking to toddlers "You see, the a Future Foundation is so desperate they're requesting everyone available to save them. If all of you die now, what happens to them, I wonder?"</p><p>The members shared some discouraged looks before lowering their guns and dejectedly placing them on the floor. </p><p>"Good job!" The woman said mockingly "Now, first off, you’re going to get rid of your weapons."</p><p>Komaru watched helplessly as everyone stepped forward and placed their guns at the woman's feet. The solemn air made it feel like a funeral.</p><p>The woman sneered at them as the weapons piled around until there was a veritable wall of firearms surrounding her.</p><p>"Alright, next you're all going to go to your rooms and stay there until we get to our destination." The woman announced casually.</p><p>Everyone took a collective sigh when a single voice rang through the crowd.</p><p>"Wait... There's no killing game?"</p><p>Everyone turned, and Komaru looked around only to realize she herself had spoken.</p><p>"About that..." the woman replied boredly "Yeah, we kinda need at least most of you alive. Which is really sad because I was sooooo looking forward to playing with you!"</p><p>"You can't get away with this." Komaru said stoically, balling her fists.</p><p>"Uh, I kinda just did. You're pretty slow for a pig with a throw pillow for a chest."</p><p>The woman smiled.</p><p>"Maybe I'll need to make an example after all." She said brightly "Yay! Sacrifice! Sacrifice!"</p><p>The woman jumped up and down like a child at the playground, grinning so innocently Komaru could almost believe it was real.</p><p>She reached for her hacking gun when a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind.</p><p>She screamed, only for her cries to be muffled by a hand slapping over her mouth. Whoever it was hoisted her up as she kicked and squirmed, walking her over to the woman. No matter her thrashing, the arms around her refused to budge even slightly.</p><p>Desperate, Komaru stuck her tongue out, hoping the shock would force her captor to let go. Immediately she wretched. The person was wearing leather gloves that tasted foul, like rancid meat with scraps still clinging to the material. She felt some kind of viscous liquid run down her tongue into her mouth, and shook violently, gagging as she tried to spit it back out.</p><p>"Get moving." The woman whined "Let's throw her off the deck! Or make her walk the plank!"</p><p>Komaru shifted slightly to see herself pass over the railing, so she was dangling over the ocean. </p><p>"I will henceforth dispose of this pathetic imp, into the dark sea of oblivion!" Shouted the other in a surprisingly deep voice. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just get it over with, will you? God you're such a freak," the woman replied. "Chuck her or something, I don't care."</p><p>Finally, he adjusted his grip so he could grab Komaru under her arms. Her legs kicked and she flailed, shrieking as he removed his hand from her mouth.<br/>
"Help! Somebody! Please! Help me! Please!"</p><p>"I don't want to die here!"</p><p>"Help!"</p><p>ClickClickClickClickClickClick</p><p>"Kyahahahahahahahaha!!!!"</p><p>Without warning, the Remnant lurched forward. losing his grip on Komaru and sending her hurtling into the air. </p><p>Komaru felt the cold sea air fly over her skin and watched the ocean appear below her, a dark blue expanse that would swallow her whole.</p><p>But her flight only lasted a few seconds as something snatched her by her uniform and forcefully swung her back onto the deck where she was unceremoniously dropped.</p><p>Komaru stared upwards. Where most people looked with shock and horror, she gazed with relief.</p><p>Genocider Syo.</p><p>"Miss me, bitches?!"</p><p>The Remnants stared at the serial killer. </p><p>The woman looked frustrated, her face was contorted in a scowl, her arms crossed over her chest like a petulant child</p><p>The other simply stared, his face was largely unreadable.</p><p>He was tall, dressed in leather with buckles all over him, a few belts hanging loose around his arms like a straight jacket. He had an enormous fur collar and black and white hair, with paw prints painted on his face. His makeup would have been almost comical if he wasn’t a terrorist.</p><p>"Ugh, screw this! Gundham, just get them already!" The woman shouted.</p><p>Komaru blinked.</p><p>"...Your name is Gundha-Ahh!"</p><p>The girl barely dodged a fist coming at her at what seemed like breakneck speed.</p><p>"Ah! Toko, help!"</p><p>Right on cue, Syo twirled like a manic contortionist into position, extending her arms almost unnaturally to make a few slashes on the Remnant's coat.</p><p>"Your ex-serial killing princess is on the way! But wait, if I'm rescuing you, then doesn't that make me the prince?" Syo paused for a minute before grabbing her stomach and belting out a screeching cackle "Kyahahahahaha!!!!"</p><p>"Toko! Focus!" Shouted Komaru, whipping out her hacking gun and pointing it at the woman in the kimono.</p><p>"Break!" </p><p>The woman elegantly slipped a fan out of her sleeve and flicked it open, effortlessly blocking the ball of code aimed at her.</p><p>A sly smirk spread across her face and she pulled a second fan out, twirling them fluidly and sweeping her arms on a graceful motion while stalking across the deck to the fight. Komaru would have admired it at any other time.</p><p>"Who are you?" Komaru asked, trying to keep her voice steady "You were somebody before this, right? What was your name?"</p><p>The girl laughed.</p><p>"My name is Hiyoko Saionji, the former Ultimate Traditional Dancer." She said "But, I can't expect a shameless piece of crap like you to get my talent."<br/>
Komaru raised her hacking gun and fired two more shots, each were deflected as Hiyoko swirled her fan through the air.</p><p>The woman spun, reaching with her fan to swipe at Komaru's neck. Komaru jumped backwards, noticing small, razorsharp blades all along the edge of the fan, sparkling in the ship's floodlights.</p><p>"Gah- what the heck!?" She yelped as she avoided the hit and fired off another shot.</p><p>Saionji dodged once again, and made another strike at Komaru, who gasped as the blades sliced her arm.</p><p>Komaru rushed back, clutching her bleeding limb as she thanked whatever entities were out there that Saionji hadn't slashed her wrist.</p><p>Saionji flicked the blood off of her fan and smirked.</p><p>"You're pretty bad at this for a shit-eating whore." She taunted.</p><p>"What's with the name-calling?" Komaru retorted "You're older than me! You're like... twenty-five?"</p><p>Saionji apparently was not happy about the guess as she immediately charged at Komaru, swinging her fans violently, lacking the care and grace she had used before.</p><p>As Komaru desperately avoided the attacks, she glanced over at Syo, who was attempting to fend off a flock of seabirds which had suddenly begun to attack her. </p><p>"What's going on?" Komaru muttered as she ducked under one of Saionji's swipes.</p><p>"Get off of me! What the hell is this?!" Syo complained, slashing at the birds wildly.</p><p>Gundham lunged for the Ultimate, only for her to flick a pair of scissors directly at his forehead, barely missing embedding themselves in his skull, instead creating a nasty gash and spraying blood.</p><p>"Thought you could get the drop on me!?!" Syo cried.</p><p>She leapt at him, throwing a couple more pairs of scissors, most of which her intercepted by the birds, which hit the deck with a splat.</p><p>"Are you an adorable boy? I can't tell with all that god-awful face paint. Maybe I'll wash it off with your blood to check! But you don't have to worry so long as you don't get me going in the nether regions! Kyahahahahahahaha!" </p><p>She laughed as she attacked, spinning and thrusting, her blades shining.</p><p>Nevertheless, the birds continued to dive bomb her, attacking over and over again. For each one Syo downed, two more would fly to Gundham's aid. She growled in frustration, he was barely even putting up a fight.</p><p>"Your fate has arrived, two-faced fiend. My Furies are harbingers of despair, you cannot fell them." Gundham boomed.</p><p>An Arctic tern flew at Syo's face, slashing her cheek with it's bill. She howled in pain and wiped her hand across the wound, smearing the blood like war paint.</p><p>"Honestly... you're pissing me off." Syo hissed as she leapt at him, kicking another bird out of the way and throwing herself feet first on Gundham's chest.</p><p>The sudden weight overbalanced the Remnant, who toppled backwards, slamming into the hard, metal deck with a clang.</p><p>In a flash, she had two scissors in each hand pointed at his neck, as she kneeled on his chest.</p><p>"Let's see just if you're cute-looking underneath all that. I'll start by peeling the skin like taking the shell off a soft-boiled egg- AGHK!!"</p><p>Gundham swung his head up to meet the Ultimate Murderous Fiend's, smashing them together loud enough that her teeth rattled in her skull as she flew backwards, hitting her head again on the deck.</p><p>The girl lay limp where she had fallen, not moving even as Gundham walked over and kicked her over onto her stomach.</p><p>"Yay! You got the glasses bitch!" Saionji cheered, suddenly turning away from her fight.</p><p>Komaru felt her limbs turn to jelly as Gundham grabbed Toko roughly by her hair, pulling her off the ground.</p><p>"Toko!"</p><p>Saionji huffed and in the blink of an eye Komaru found the Remnant behind her, a bladed fan at her neck, less than a millimeter from her skin.</p><p>"You have two options," Saionji said, "either you surrender now or we chuck both you and your 'precious wittle Toko's' ugly asses overboard and see if you can swim back to shore."</p><p>Komaru stiffened as the razorblades bit into her flesh.</p><p>"It's your choice."</p><p>The girl's eyes shifted from Saionji, to the agents, to Gundham, to Toko and back again.</p><p>She sighed, dropping her gun to floor with a clatter.</p><p>"Fine. You win. I surrender."</p><p>Saionji shoved Komaru onto the floor.</p><p>"Awww... I was hoping you'd pick this." </p><p>She giggled before stomping on Komaru's head and knocking her out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this chapter took a while to make...</p><p>I was looking over the plot and realized there would a pretty bad pacing issue if I went with the planned outline for this chapter, so I had to revamp it a bit and tweak the plot some more.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>